


Are You Here With Me?

by Yankingthechain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Chapter Two has plot, College AU, Fluff is coming, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Jealous!Cas, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roommates, fratboy!Dean who secretly fancies Cas, gay!cas, lots of smut, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: When Dean Winchester, Castiel’s physics ‘bro’ roommate suggests they take out their frustrations on each other, he’s expecting some sort of clinical circle jerk, not...this.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a great idea!”

“It’s idiotic.” Castiel said plainly, not even glancing up from his laptop screen as he dismisses Dean Winchester’s ridiculous offer without knowing what Winchester had said, Cas tended to just ignore him when he spoke, and disagree just for the sake of it, Winchester was nothing but brilliant when he was frustrated. He glared at the half-typed essay on his machine, mentally begging for the process to go quicker, he scowled angrily unable to concentrate on anything remotely related to his law course at the minute, he needed something to take the edge off, a drink, a smoke, anything, he’d take anything.

“No c’mon, it’d work, I’m hot, you’re gay-“

Castiel turned towards the idiotic roommate he’d been unfortunately stuck with since October, the first time that the college had put him with another person, this year’s single having gone to the newest prodigy at Stanford, Kevin Tran, a seventeen-year-old early entry from Neighbour, Michigan who’d replaced Castiel as Stanford’s shining star this year. Castiel couldn’t even resent him, because so far he’d gotten average grades throughout the entire year and honestly if he would’ve put the genius cello-playing astrophysicist ahead of his flunking law student ass.

Jesus, it was a miracle he only got stuck with Winchester for God’s sake, he could’ve gotten Brady.

“What are you even saying?”

Dean turned to him, an incredulous expression spread across his entire face, which was, Cas was pained to admit, outrageously attractive. “Have you not been listening, at all?” He asked, and Castiel shrugged and turned back to his paper.

“Is that really so hard to imagine?”

“Right, well,” Dean scrubbed the back of his neck and twisted around on his tiny single bed and imploring Castiel with his green, green eyes and pouty mouth forming words in that deep, manly voice of his, saying words, that Castiel was not listening to, word that sounded like-

“I’m saying we should we have sex.”

Blood turns to ice in Castiel’s veins and he deeps a deep breath calmly. He’s going to say no, of course he is, Dean is one hundred percent heterosexual, and even if he wasn’t it’s not like Castiel was attracted to him, of course not, he wasn’t even his type, Castiel tended to go for short, skinny boys with lots of scarves, Cas wasn’t into hot, masculine, broad, tanned, pretty, freckled-

“I’ve got a shift in an hour.”

That’s not what he was meant to say.

Dean blinked, “I can be done in an hour.”

Castiel laughed grimly, “Trust me Winchester, nobody wants to fuck a guy that says stuff like that proudly.”

“I mean, y’know-“

He sighed loudly and cast a forlorn glance at all seven thousand words of bullshit on the screen before gently putting his laptop towards the side and spinning around to face Dean Winchester and his stupid, gorgeous face. “Listen, Winchester, you’re not even gay. Why are you annoying me with this crap whenever I have three papers due and an five hour shift in less than an hour. Besides aren’t you dating that Lisa girl?”

“Because I’m horny and you’re hot and Lisa and I are, ‘taking a break’ and just why not?”

Castiel glanced at him over the top of his reading glasses, “You want to sleep with me, because of ‘why not’?’’ Winchester rolled his eyes at Castiel’s use of air quotes before shrugging and saying,

“Yeah, basically.”

Castiel considered it, really considered it, he’d get a decent lay before work, no clingy boyfriend to deal with, no strings pulling him down, and Winchester’s got a good reputation throughout the university, word on the street is that he’s good with his hips and maybe if Cas is lucky then Winchester might fuck the procrastination right out of him.

“Okay.”

Dean blinked at him, “Okay?”

Castiel is already setting his glasses on the side table and yanking his jumper over his head, “Get your pants off, Winchester. I don’t have time to waste on you.”

“Well Cas, I’m completely in the mood now.” Dean says sarcastically, Castiel glares at him, but saunters over him anyway, shirtless with the button of his jeans undone.

“I’m not gonna dance for you.” Castiel bites, forcing his way into the other man’s lap and forcing him flat on the bed, “Although you’d probably be way into that, weird, don’t you think?” He ground down hard, feeling Winchester stiffen between his legs, and rock up against him, hands going immediately to Castiel’s hips and pulling him down against him. 

“Wha-what would be weird about it?”

Castiel snorted and grabbed Dean’s hands, putting them on his chest, “The fact that I’m a man?” Dean took the hint, and rubbed at his nipples harshly, and Castiel had to close his eyes because the recent piercings made the pleasure was so intense. 

“Jesus Novak, these are hot as fuck.” Dean muttered hotly, fingering the silver metal pieces, “So what do you wanna do?”

“Mouths?” Castiel gasped towards the ceiling, rolling down against Dean’s bulge, “Are mouths off the table?”

“L-like, blowjobs?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned down, Dean watched in an abstract sort of bliss as Cas got within breathing distance, “I meant this Dean, is this too gay for you?”

The world flipped, and Castiel found himself on his back, his mouth being ravaged by six foot one of pure American muscle. “If anything,” Dean rasped lightly, “It’s not gay enough.” Castiel grinned at the ceiling as Dean started biting at his neck. 

“You know what Winchester, I think this could work out nicely.”

Dean ignored him in favor of pulling the zip down on his jeans and yanking them over his hips, he stared in fascination at the bulge swelling out of Castiel’s right boxers and blinked. “Oh Jesus.” For a brief moment, Castiel thought that Dean was going leave, that actually touching his dick would be the final straw, but any thoughts of Dean just being another experimental college boy went out the window when Dean put his hand over him, and stroked him through the stretched fabric. 

Castiel grunted and yanked Dean closer by his belt loops, forcing his button open and pushing his jeans down around his ankles with his feet. 

“How fucking, flexible are you?” Dean asked breathlessly, lining them up and thrusting against him, Castiel could barely think with Dean pressed right against him, it hadn’t even been that long since he’d last got laid, maybe a week or two with that theatre kid, but still he’d never been fully covered like this before, and with Dean crowding him into the bed, his weight encompassing him, it was all Cas could do to not beg him to pull his hair and treat him rough. 

“Can-can suck my own dick.” Castiel commented grinning, wedging a hand between them and cupping a hand over the pressing, hard length of Dean’s dick. 

“You can’t.”

“Fuckin’ can.”

“Oh my god.” 

Castiel snorted and shoved Dean’s boxers down, getting a whole hand around his dick and jacking it slowly, slow enough that it was probably torture, but Dean threw his head back and moaned wantonly, so Castiel figured it was probably not as bad to Dean as it would’ve been to Cas, he didn’t like slow, or gentle, Cas liked to be held down and treated rough. 

Not that he was ever going to tell Winchester that. 

Dean was a kisser it seemed, and Castiel wasn’t really used to a mouth on his that much and just enjoyed the strangeness of having another’s tongue fucking his mouth until his own hardness became impossible to ignore and he started accidentally pushing it into Dean’s thick thigh, wedged beautifully between his own. He barely realized that the desperate whimpering noise filling the air was coming from him, and when he did he cut himself off in mortification. 

“Don’t stop baby,” Dean panted, threading a hand through Castiel’s thick hair, “Like those pretty noises you make, wanna see if you can make some more for me.” Castiel wanted to bitch about being called baby, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t send a hot flush emanating throughout his body. 

Castiel’s thumb swiped hotly over the leaking head of Dean’s cock, making the bigger man spasm beautifully and clench a hand brilliantly in Cas’ hair. “Shit-sorry-“

Castiel let out a heavy breath and grinned upwards, moving his hips in tiny, beautiful circles, “Please do it again?” He asked, so far gone that he couldn’t care about how subby he was coming across. “Please, please.” 

Dean kissed him harshly, grabbed a clump of his hair and dragged him into the perfect position for Dean to angle his head down and kiss his properly, thoroughly, until Castiel’s head was spinning, Castiel had to keep forcing himself to remember that this was Winchester, the dorky physics student who cosplayed on the weekends that he wasn’t drinking himself in a stupor with the rest of his buddies, and not some professional dom he’d picked up in some fetish club that he’d never admit to frequenting when he got bored of regular vanilla. 

“Fuck.” Castiel muttered harshly as Dean’s mouth left his lips and dragged bites across the straight line of his jaw, down across the sensitive skin of his neck and trailing down towards his nipples. He took silver barbell in his mouth with a diligence that Castiel hadn’t even seen on the most enthusiastic of guys, “A-ah!” Castiel cried, squeezing his eyes shut as Dean yanked on his hair and bit his nipple and ground his thigh upwards so that Castiel was left teetering high, high, just ever so close to the bridge, all he needed was that one, last, tiny, push and-

“Come for me baby.”

He crashed. 

It swept through him in a release of tension, the coiled spring in his stomach bouncing outward and he moaned so ridiculously loudly that the room next door would probably leave another threatening letter under the door. He panted as color swam through his vision and he clung to Dean as he was rocked with the tremors of his orgasm, “Oh my god,” he whispered desperately, doing his best to come back to earth when he was still suspending so, fucking, beautifully, “Oh my god.”

Dean didn’t say anything, not even about Castiel’s loose, sweaty hand around his dick, just stroked his hair and kissed his barely responsive lips, coaxing him gently back into reality. “You with me Novak?” He asked softly and Castiel nodded dumbly, still shaking with the sheer force of his orgasm. Dean looked down at the smear on Castiel’s stomach, and glanced at Castiel through his eyelashes with a devilish grin before leaning back down, and laving his wet tongue over Castiel’s navel, “Doesn’t taste as bad as I thought it would.” Dean said happily, smugly smirking at the dumbstruck man who raised a thumb to the corner of Dean’s mouth and wiped off the slight bit of come that was there, he stared at it, almost in distraction before putting it into his mouth and sucking it off. 

“Oh, fuckin’ hell Novak.” Dean groaned, moving his hips in tiny little circles as if to prove that he was still there, hot and hard in Castiel’s lax hand, “Now you just aren’t playing fair.”

Castiel shook himself out of his come-induced stupor and tightened his hand around the other man’s leaking cock, pulling upwards in harsh strokes, not so much guiding the other man towards his goal than dragging him towards it.

Dean kissed him, fervently and Castiel let him, biting against his lips, pushing his body against Dean’s, doing anything he could to make the other man moan. He let his free hand drift towards the impressive swell of Dean’s ass and he grabbed it harshly. Dean’s movements stuttered and he stared down at Castiel with his brows furrowed and this perfect look of shock on his face, “You like that?” Castiel asked, his voice raspy from his orgasm, he didn’t wait for Dean’s nod before diverting the attention from Dean’s cheeks to his crack, sliding underneath the boxers and dragging his index finger against his hole. 

Dean gave a shocked moan and jerked in his arms, a look of total bliss taking over his face as he came, wetly over the mess on Castiel’s stomach. “Holy fuck.” Dean whispered, collapsing on him as he cane down again, “Holy fuck.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around him loosely, for once not caring about taking care of the mess on his stomach, and stared dumbly at the ceiling. “I know.”

“Holy fuck, Cas.”

“Dean, I know.”

Castiel let himself lie in post-coital bliss for another ten minutes before he chances a glance at the clock and sees that if he doesn’t leave soon then he’ll be late for his shift at the roadhouse. He groaned pitifully and moved gently from underneath a dosing Winchester, who made sleet grabby hands at him, “No-where are you going? Come back!”

“I’m working in like, five minutes.” Castiel said, wiping himself off with his discarded tee shirt, “I’ll be fired if I’m late again.” He found his work shirt on the floor, a black tee shirt with the roadhouse logo on the back and he pulled it over his head, hoping that it shook the ‘Just-fucked’ look out of his hair. He pulled on the closer pair of jeans, ones that turned out to be the ridiculously tight black pair that Dean was wearing earlier and he swore pulling them over his legs. 

Dean whistled lowly as Castiel bent down to pick up his boots, “Damn, your ass looks good in my clothes.” He commented from his position, watching Castiel get dressed from his elbows on the bed. 

Castiel glanced at his roommate, red marks on his neck, smears on his stomach, giving off the faint aroma of a good fuck. Castiel cursed his cheeks for blushing. “We don’t have to talk about this, right?”

Dean grinned at him happily, “Never.”

Castiel wanted to kiss him again, and figured, his come was on the guy’s stomach so that basically gave him free reign, so he did. Leaning over him on the bed, hands against the mattress, curling his tongue into the other man’s wet, pretty pink mouth. Dean was compliant underneath him, eyes closed and pushing his body up against the other man’s, making out like horny teenagers under the bleachers in college. 

Not that Castiel had ever been one of those kids, he’d been the student locked in the janitor’s closet overnight, with only his textbooks to keep him company. 

Not that any of his college friends knew that, not that Winchester knew that. 

“I gotta go. I’ll be late.”

Dean blinked up at him, beautiful and dazed, before he shook his hand slightly and a cocky grin covered it, “Gotta admit  
Novak, I’m feeling used and abused here.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “You love it.”

Dean shrugged, but nodded, “Yeah I do.”

He glanced at Dean again, caught the man staring with hooded eyes at his denim covered ass and cast a desperate glance at the clock. 

He’s late to work, and the stains are significantly more stained. But Christ, does Dean look amazing when he comes. 

*

It doesn’t happen again until it does. 

Castiel’s had a long day, the essay he’d turned in for his criminology class was below his standard, still a passing grade but not enough to please his mother, and the show he’d been planning to binge watch had been taken off Netflix, so he’s left on a cliff hanger until he finds a website that’s not too dodgy to finish it on, also, some freshman had spilt her sugary coffee all over him this morning so his tee shirt has clung to him all through class and three different women had given him his number because his piercings had been visible as had the dark lines of his tattoo. 

It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate the fact that women find him attractive, but they made him miss his bus and he’d had to walk home in the rain. 

He’s already stripping his his soaked and sticky shirt off when he walks into the room, and to his horror, Dean Winchester has a guest in the form of the worst person he’s ever had the misfortune to meet. 

“Feathers, fancy seeing you here.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, “It is my room Fergus, there’s a strong likelihood I would be here.”  
Crowley’s staring at his chest with a fascination and sick perversion that would’ve had Cas on his back had it been a year and a half earlier. 

“He just showed up, said he was a friend of yours. I didn’t let him in, he just pushed his way in and sat down.” Dean explained sheepishly, shrugging apologetically whenever Castiel glared at him. 

“On my bed, I see.” Castiel said dryly, reaching into his closet and pulling out his dressing gown and a fresh towel. 

“Well Cassie,” Crowley said smugly, leaning back on his hands, “It’s not as if I’ve never been here before.” 

Castiel ignored him and stared hard at his dumb roommate. “I’m going for a shower, by the time I get back, he’d better be gone.” He left the room with a fierce glare at his greasy ex-boyfriend and disappeared  
Down the hall in the direction of the communal showers. He ditched his remaining clothes on the rusty outside hook and stood in the lukewarm water for a solid ten minutes before realizing that he left his wash bag in the room, and making the trek dripping wet and naked except for a towel is enough to make him consider washing in just water itself, soap be damned. 

“Though you might need this?” Dean Winchester said, sliding a tanned, bare forearm through the curtain, Castiel’s wash bag dangling from his pinky finger. Castiel debates taking the bag and saying nothing, but apparently not all of his neurons are firing today because instead he wraps his fingers around that wrist and drags the body attached through the curtain. 

It appears Dean Winchester knew exactly was he was doing, and it’s so that his roommates body is yanked through the curtain, already naked, and smirking.   
He held Castiel’s soap stuff demurely in front of his crotch, a juxtaposition of the sultry grin of his face. 

“So, the douchebag’s gone.” Dean said as by way of opening, putting the little navy bag on the shelf and crowding him against the cold tiles. Usually, Cas is the crowder and not the crowdee, but Dean’s so big and gorgeous and damp that he makes the exception and hooks his arms around his neck. 

“Why on earth did you even let him in for the first place?” Castiel had very strong intentions of coming out of his shower and ranting at the blonde that of all the stupid things that he’s done as his roommate, that allowing his awful ex-boyfriend into his room has been the worst, but it was so hard to feel angry with Dean’s cock thickening up against his thigh. 

He mouthed at the clean line of Dean’s jaw, and the other boy’s voice was shaky when he answered, “He said-he said he was in your class, that you were working on something together-oh-oh-fuck-Cas-“

The thing Castiel liked about Dean was that he was so damned responsive, even just from a mouth on his neck. Dean’s hands tightened on his hips and Cas was pushed a little more into the tile, Dean’s dick rubbed firmly against his own and Castiel couldn’t help the pathetic moan that spilt from his own lips. 

“We’ve literally only just-just started, but I feel like, a fuckin’ teenager gettin’ his rocks off for the first time-“ 

Castiel sniggered, “I swear, if you come before I get a chance to blow you then-“

Dean’s hands spasmed around his hips, “Don’t fuckin’ say things like that-“

“Jesus Christ-you’re supposed to be some kind of stud-“

Castiel does not mind being shut up with Dean’s mouth, in fact, he’d appreciate it if that was the only method to keep him quiet ever again. His mouth is hot, fiery, demanding, and his hands slide from their death grip on his hips, one clenching in his thick hair and making his gasp and the other pinching and pulling at his nipples, “Fuck-you’re hot-“

“Dean-“ Castiel moaned arching up against the other boy, “Jesus-“

“Dean Winchester?”

“No-no-“

“Dean Winchester, are you getting some, in the showers?”

Unmistakably, that is the voice of Dean’s best friend, Victor Henrikson, a dark attractive boy that’s in Castiel’s criminology class that he’s surprised that he’s never slept with cause damn-he would. 

“Y-yeah-but uh, fuck off Victor.” Dean said shakily as Castiel reversed their positions so that Dean was the one pressed up against the wall. 

Victor started laughing outrageously from outside the curtain, “Damn son! These are communal showers, how the hell’d you get a girl in here.”

Castiel dropped to his knees and Dean mouthed a swear word, “It’s not-“ his eyes fluttered shut as Castiel started kissing along his hipbones, “It’s not exactly a girl Victor.” Dean muttered and there was a brief silence whilst the penny dropped. 

“Oh-dude, I’m-you know we accept you, no matter what-and hey! Maybe now you’ll actually have a chance with that roommate you never shut up ab-“

“Yes thank you Victor!” Dean damn near shouted, his hands over his eyes as he stared at the ceiling, a pretty blush staining his cheeks. 

“C’mon man, I’m sure Novak would come around-“

“Yes.” Cas said in amusement, “I’m sure Novak will come around soon enough.” 

“Ah! Oh! Uh, hey Novak.” Victor said awkwardly, Castiel wrapped a loose fist around the Kansas boy’s cock and started jacking it at casually as he could, watching as the man above him practically shoved his entire fist in his mouth in an attempt to stay silent. 

“Hello, Henrikson.” Castiel greeted normally, and there was a brief pause whilst they all attempted to ignore the wet noise of Castiel’s palm against Dean’s dick. Castiel made the intelligent decision to muffle the noises with his mouth. 

Dean made a horrified squeaking noise whenever Castiel first took the head of his dick into his mouth, and sucked at the tip in the way he knew made most guys loose their mind. 

“I have no idea why I’m still standing here.” Victor said through the curtain, and Cas could see his feet shuffle nervously. He looked up at Dean’s twisted face and pulled off with a sigh. 

“Perhaps you should leave.” He recommended not unkindly, teaching up to take Dean’s hand from his mouth and put his fingers in his own mouth. 

“Yeah-“ Dean said, his voice cracky and broken, watching in awe as Castiel practically deep-throated his fingers. It was the oldest trick in the book, and it was working. “Yeah, no I’d definitely fuck off around now.” Dean said, pulling his fingers out of Castiel’s red mouth. 

Castiel heard the padding of feet signaling Victor’s leaving just as Dean’s guided his dick towards Castiel’s open mouth. The sigh Dean let out whenever the heat of Castiel’s mouth enveloped him was practically criminal and Castiel had to drop his hand to his own lap to ease some of the pain building in his own stomach. 

“Oh fuck-baby-“ Dean moaned, staring at where he was gently rocking his hips into Castiel’s mouth, “So good at this, so good for me.” Castiel mewled around him and grabbed for Dean’s hands ignoring his own dick in favour of guiding one to the back of his head and encouraging him to pull. The other he left interlocked, squeezing Dean’s fingers. 

Dean pulled his hair hard and Castiel shuddered wantonly, Dean brought their interlocked fingers up to his face and sucked Castiel’s index finger into the heat of his mouth. Cas moaned around the cock stretching his mouth and redoubled his efforts. Dean’s knees where shaking, and Castiel knew that if he hadn’t been pressing him into the wall, then Dean probably would’ve slid down it. Dean was drooling around his finger, clenching his hand hard in Castiel’s hair and making pleasure sing in his nerves. His hips stuttered forwards and he blinked his eyes open, “S-sorry.” He said nervously, as if Castiel was about to pull off and leave him high and dry, Cas was good to continue but he couldn’t when Winchester had that ridiculous guilty look on his face. 

“Why, are you sorry?”

Dean blushed and let go of his hand and hair, he looked to innocent for a boy who just had his dick in Cas’ mouth, “Cus I, y-know, moved, no one likes that-“

“-Dean. I like that. I like it, very much so. In fact, I like it so much that I’d appreciate it if you did it again. Thing is, if I don’t like something, you’ll probably hear about it. Does that work?” Cas cut him off and Dean looked down at him with wide pretty green eyes and the law student was abruptly hit with the notion to find and eliminate any girl who had made Dean Winchester feel like deep throating wasn’t an option. 

Not that, a blowjob had to include deep throating to be good, and also every person had different preferences and it was good to establish these preferences with every new partner and-Cas digresses. He loves a good dick in his throat, sue him. 

“You want me to do it again? Really?” Dean Winchester asked, all 6 ft on pure American boy next door biting his lip and ducking his head and Jesus: Cas couldn’t wait to get Dean underneath him. 

“Dean.” Cas commanded gently, making eye contact with the supposed ‘Casanova’ that he was beginning to think was mostly rumors, “Fuck my mouth.” Dean let out a startled whimper and clamped his hands over his mouth in mortification. Generously, Castiel didn’t mock him for it, and instead took the other man’s dick into his mouth and put his hands on his hips, encouraging him to rock forward. 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered in disbelief, “Fuck, fuck-“ Castiel took his dick like a pro, pulling Dean’s hips forward every time he sank back down. Dean was hesitant to go any faster, he really didn’t want to mess this up, but having Castiel, the guy he’d been fantasizing about since even before they became roommates, on his knees and sucking him off and enjoying it was enough to make him feel like it was his first time again in the back of Gina Matthew’s dad’s Prius in junior high. 

I.e, shaky and ready to come at any second. 

Castiel kept sending him these encouraging glances, looking up at him through his dark lashes with his perfect blue eyes and twirling his tongue round the top of his cock as if that would help his stamina any. He rocked forward, and Cas moaned happily, Dean would’ve done anything to hear that noise again, so he clenched his hand in Castiel’s thick hair and pushed forward a little harder. 

He pulled his hair, not much, and Castiel made an unbearably attractive noise, and his eyes fluttered shut. Dean was getting to that stage where he could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, he knew without a doubt in his head that he wouldn’t be lasting for very much longer. 

“Fuck...baby...” He whined ridiculously, moving his hips faster now, enough so that Castiel was drooling all down his chin. Dena figured that he’d never seen anything hotter in his life, Castiel’s face covered in his own drool because of Dean’s cock, because Castiel was on his knees for Dean because he wanted to be, because Castiel had the choice between Dean and his bastard ex Crowley and Castiel chose Dean, and now Castiel was sucking him off so brilliantly that Dean really was near the edge, so close to falling that he just needed that final push- 

Castiel raised a hand, and almost jokingly, slapped Dean’s ass.

Dean came harder than he remembered ever before in his life. His whole body locked up and he groaned long and loud, anyone surrounding them be damned. He leaned against the wall for support as his blood sang in his veins and he didn’t even try and return to earth, happy just to float and be free. 

“Fuck. That was hot.” 

Dean blinked his eyes open blearily and stared down at the man still on his knee in front of him, his mouth red and the slightest bit of come smeared at the edge of his mouth. Dean wordlessly beckoned him closer and Cas got to his feet, letting Dean wrap an arm around him and pull him close, the other hand worming it’s way between them and wrapping it around his dick. Dean’s bones were made of jelly, so he did his best to keep a tight fist and let Cas fuck into it as fast and hard as he wanted. 

“Fuck, Winchester, you’re so fucking hot when you come just-kiss me, fuckin’-“ 

Dean cut him off with his mouth, kissing him deep and slow, a complete juxtaposition as to how Castiel was wrecking his hand. He loved the feeling of Castiel falling apart against him, hands traveling over his stomach, across his chest, nails scratching slightly as his did so. It didn’t take much for Cas to spill over his hand and his hip, a strangled gasp leaving his mouth as he did so. For a few seconds, he stood against Dean, his head buried in his shoulder, panting for breath and shaking, before he pulled away and grinned, eyes bright and blue. 

“I love sucking dick.”

Dean could’ve said anything in that moment. He could’ve confessed that he was was in love with the other boy, that the whole friends with benefits had really been a ploy for Cas just to stop hating him and this was only their second time and Dean was already getting attached. He could’ve told him that he’s probably going to be disappointing when they eventually fuck because all the rumors were just rumors and really he’s slept with like, four woman. He could’ve even said something funny, about how ridiculously excited he was to try sucking dick so hey! That made two of them. 

He couldn’t say any of these, so he just pushed Castiel up against the opposite wall and kissed him till their fingers pruned. It was the better option. 

*********************************************

When Dean got into the dorm room late, nearing four am, exhausted from his shift at the all night supermarket and found that he’d been an idiot earlier and dumped all of his gym stuff and textbooks on his bed. He could’ve knocked it all off, but really his head was pounding and his arms were dead from stacking boxes for the past five hours and honestly the last thing he wanted to do was exactly that. 

It was ridiculous, honestly, but he was tired and exhausted and he could feel, tears of frustration building up in his throat and really he was an adult, he shouldn’t be crying over something as ridiculous as his own gym bag on his bed-

“Dean? Are you alright? Has something happened?” Cas half sat up groggily, squinty and shirtless in darkness, Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and started pulling himself out of the lime green button down the supermarket enforced as uniform. 

“Go back to sleep Cas, it’s nothing.” Dean whispered, fake smiling as he went for his belt. 

Castiel gave him a sleepy glare, “Obviously it’s not nothing if you’re crying Dean.”

“It’s ridiculous. I’m just tired, seriously. Forget about it and go back to sleep.”

“Not until you tell me what it is Winchester, I swear I’ll stay up all night-“

“I’m exhausted and all my crap is on the bed okay! My gym stuff and Victor dropped off notes and clothes and it’s just there and I wanna go to sleep.” Dean stepped out of the pants and shivered in the cold air, “I’m just tired and being stupid okay?”

“C’mon.” Cas said, expectantly.

Dean ducked his head, “I know it’s stupid okay-“

“Not ‘c’mon’ as in, ‘are you serious c’mon’, ‘c’mon’ as in ‘c’mon it’s too cold to stand out in the open like that so just, get in. With me. We can share a bed. It’ll be like a sleepover.” Castiel said, shuffling over towards the wall, “Just a fair warning, I dibs big spoon.” 

Dean laughed wetly and looked at the cost nest of blankets Castiel had built up around him, and back up at the crinkly blue eyes that he put so much faith in, “Are you friggin’ serious?”

Castiel’s smile faltered, “I was trying to be nice-“

“No! I wasn’t saying-I mean, I’d love too. Please.”

Castiel held the corner of the duvet up invitingly and Dean wasted no time getting in beside him, two six foot men couldn’t fit in side by side, so Dean took a leap of faith and put his head on Castiel’s chest, and wrapped his entire body into him. 

“Jesus Winchester, your feet are like ice.” Castiel bitched, squirming, but begrudgingly putting his arms around him and rubbing the goosepimples from his arms. 

Dean grinned mischievously, “Wait till you feel my nose.” He rubbed it against the other man’s sensitive nipple and Cas squealed brilliantly. 

“The abuse I get after letting you into my own bed! An act, solely from the goodness of my heart-“

“Ooh somebody call mother Teresa and let her know that you’ve taken over.”

Castiel let out a shocked laugh, “Dean!” 

Dean crawled up the other man’s body until they were nose to frigid nose. “Hey Cas.”

Cas grinned, soft and beautiful, god it would be so easy to love this man, “Hello Dean.” 

He kissed them, for there was not much else he could do. It was the type of kiss that had Dean’s toes curling into the sheets, both hands cupping Castiel’s stubbly cheeks and his eyes closed. It was earnest and sweet and everything Dean and Castiel wasn’t. 

They were sex, dirty and fierce, Dean had no right to try and change them into something softer, that they’d never be. 

He pulled away and Castiel’s eyes fluttered open, “W-why’d you stop?” 

Dean smiled slightly, “I’m tired Cas.” The other man butted his nose against his and grinned. 

“Then I’ll kiss you.” He moved them so that Dean was the one being pressed into the sheets, so slowly that the freckled man could’ve changed his mind at any minute. They kissed for a long time, chastely, pressing mouths together in a wet slide, the only sounds their panting breath and Dean’s unconscious sighing. They kissed until light strained through the curtains, and Dean fell asleep between one kiss on the next, Cas, not wanting to realize how deeply he might’ve fallen for the other man, curled into him, his head in the space between his shoulder and his neck, his palms flat on Dean’s chest, their legs entangled like a married couple. 

It was the best possible way Dean had ever woken up. He could tell, just from the noise in the hallways outside that they’ve slept late, but it’s a Saturday and neither of them had class, and Castiel’s shift at the bar didn’t start till near nine, so they had time. They’d moved in their sleep so that Castiel was pressed between Dean and the wall, his face furrowed in his sleep, hands curled into fists against Dean’s chest. He was a long line of solid heat, and Dean never wanted to leave. 

But...his bladder was protesting wildly and truly, Dean had learned to listen to it. 

He edged out of their cocoon as gently as possible so as not to wake Castiel, and pulled his jeans on. He padded down the hall bare chested and still half asleep and ignored everyone who said hello to him, he made quick use of the bathroom, and even brushed his teeth while he was there before making his way back to their room. 

Cas was sitting up in bed, looking worried, he jumped whenever Dean walked in and turned his glare on him, “You left.”

“Literally five minutes ago, cause I had to pee. No other reason.” Dean promised honestly, shoving his jeans down his hips and pushing his way into the other man’s bed. 

“Oh, I thought you’d-“

“Nah. Wouldn’t do that do you man.” 

“Oh.” Cas said nothing more, letting himself be manhandled into position, with Dean sitting astride him looking much too proud. 

“Whatever could I do to make up for worrying you?” Dean asked coyly, stroking Castiel’s sides lightly, Cas glared at him. 

“It’s much to early for this Dean-“

“Cas, it’s four pm.”

Castiel blinked, “In that case, carry on then.”

“I was just thinking about the other day in the shower, about how I never really got the chance to reciprocate? I think maybe, I’d like to try it.” Dean said, biting his lip as he stared at Castiel’s tanned chest, he glanced up at the other man and blinked as innocently as he could manage, “Is that okay Cas?”

“Just-I just need express information on what you’re about to do, please?” Castiel asked, looking much too serious for someone who was about to get their cocked sucked. 

“I’d like to blow you.” Dean said, unable to stop the filthy leer from spreading across his face, “Maybe use my fingers as well, if you’d like me too?”

Castiel’s head fell back against the pillow and he laughed breathlessly, Dean could feel his dick stir underneath him. “If I’d like him too? Is this guy for fuckin’ real? Yes Dean, I’d love it if you fingered me. Lube’s in the top drawer, please use a lot and go slow.” Castiel instructed and Dean leaned over to grab it from Castiel’s bedside table, shivering whenever the law student saw that as incentive to lean up and take Dean’s nipple in his mouth. Both of Cas’ hands felt like brands around his ribs, and Dean rifled uselessly around in the drawer, almost shouting with joy whenever he found it underneath a box of power bars. 

He brandished it proudly to the other man, who rolled his eyes fondly and put it by his hip before drawing him down with a hand on the back of his neck and kissing him soundly. This was different to all previous kisses they had shared, these weren’t the passioned fueled make out sessions from their first two sexual encounters, nor were there the innocent explorations of last night, these were the happy medium, the confident slide of a lover who knew exactly what Dean’s weak spots were, and how to exploit them. 

Dean pulled away and whispered “Fuck.” In awe into the space between their faces, Cas grinned and pushed on his shoulders. 

“Don’t you have a job to be doing?” Castiel said, the slightest bit of begging in his voice, Dean grinned and kissed his chest, not answering him. Dean loved how the slightest touch made Castiel react, and the simple press of his mouth against his skin makes Castiel’s breathing flutter. Dean edges down further, kissing one of the sharp hipbones that he’s had wet dreams over. He rubs the other one gently, a lets his fingers gently draw across the soft skin at the bottom of his stomach, right about his waistband. He’s infuriating himself with these soft, light movements, so his has no idea how Castiel feels. 

Leaning up on his knees he kisses gently at the navel, and starts following his way down the trail of hair, edging closer and closer to the waistband of Castiel’s boxers. He puts a hand up to feel the shape of Cas through the material, and strokes the shaft lightly, Cas’ hips jerk slightly and he stilled, tensing. A shutter of breath escaping his mouth in a pained hiss. “Please don’t tease.”

Dean grinned at him widely, “No promises.”

He waited for the nerves to set in, but there was none, except for the little bubble of excitement in his stomach, feeling brave, he bent down and put his mouth over where Castiel was tenting his shorts. He couldn’t really taste anything through the soft material, but the feel was heavy and thick in a way that caused his own dick to grow hard between his legs. “Jesus Dean.” Castiel muttered, hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing. 

“Good?” Dean asked nervously, not wanting the disappoint the other man, especially since Cas had managed to make him fall apart the other day with his own mouth in a matter of minutes. 

“It’s always good with you Dean.” Castiel said earnestly and Dean tried to pretend like a swell of pride had not just burst in his chest, he tried to hide his smug smile by looking down, and easing Castiel’s waistband over the head of his cock, pulling them off his legs and leaving the other man beautifully naked. Dean ran fingers up his lover’s toned legs, smoothing his soft thighs and gently coaxing them open. He was torn between looking at the flushed red cock on Castiel’s stomach, and at the way the law student was biting his lip, the lip biting took precedent and whenever Dean looked up, he made eye contact with the other boy who had been staring at him intensely, Dean blushed, and turned his attention back to the dick in front of him.

He bent down, almost slowly, and wrapped his fingers around the base, he angled it in a way that made it easy to fit his mouth around, and whenever he did finally take the hand into his mouth, the quick intake of breath from Cas was enough to make him confident that he was on the right track. 

The weight in his mouth was a pleasant one, and he sucked, curiously, expecting the taste to be horrible but was surprised to find that he didn’t hate it, it was mostly a mixture of clean skin with a bitter after taste, but it wasn’t as if Dean had never tasted come before, every teenaged boy had went through that phase of trying their own and he’d figured out pretty early that he didn’t hate it, that probably should’ve been the first sign that he was into dudes, a realization that didn’t actually make it through until his first year in college. 

He fit his hand around what he couldn’t get into his mouth, and bobbed his head like Castiel had done for him the other day, remembering what had felt good when he was on the other side of it. Castiel gave a strangled moan, and rested his hands on the back of Dean’s head, “Can you-can you look at me?” Dean glanced up at him, wondering how obscene he must’ve looked, mouth stretched wide, hair a mess and his own dick, red and doing it’s best to pull his waistband away from his stomach. 

Castiel moaned loudly and stroked his cheek, “Dean Winchester, you are beautiful.”

It was probably ironic to blush with a dick in your mouth, but Dean managed it anyway. He bobbed a little faster, maintaining the eye contact with Cas like the most intense game of chicken that he’d ever experienced, Castiel was the first to look away, tilting his head back and practically whimpering whenever Dean swirled his tongue around the head. “Of course you’d be good at this. Of course. Can you-Jesus I won’t last much longer, your fingers Dean, please?” 

Dean fumbled for the lube without pulling off, and squirted some messily on his right hand. Castiel pulled his legs up and sling them over Dean’s shoulders, accidentally forcing Dean to take him ever so slightly deeper. 

“Just-slow. Start slow.” Castiel instructed desperately, and Dean couldn’t nod in the situation was in but he started gently edging his fingers around the edges of Castiel’s hole. There was shockingly little on fingering in porn, it mostly focusing on blowjobs and the final act itself, so Dean was forced to go on feeling alone, it seemed to be working in his favor though, with Castiel squirming and pushing back into his careful administrations. 

“First one, please.”

When Dean pushed in, he was shocked at the tightness and heat that surrounded his finger, it wasn’t much different that fingering a girl, and he knew a little about that so he applied the same technique, moving around, stroking the walls, tracking every breath and moan that Castiel would let out and cataloguing it for future events. 

“Next, I mean-two, Dean-“

Castiel’s voice was wrecked, and Dean would’ve been unable to refuse him anything in that situation, so he did as he was told and sucked a little harder to take away from the sting he knew was probably there. Castiel wiggled slightly and moaned whorishly as Dean’s fingers bumped against something exciting inside of him, “There! A-ah! D-Dean!” Dean found it again, his prostrate, and rubbed his fingers around it, he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing at all, but from the way that Castiel was moaning he figured he was doing an alright job. 

Castiel was a wreck, panting and sweating, his eyes squeezed shut and his knees locked on either side of Dean’s head as the other man bobbed in his lap and prodded at his prostate without remorse. He could feel his orgasm approach like a literal steam train and he fought to stay on for just a little longer, just that little longer-

It was as if someone had given Dean Winchester a book on how exactly to make Castiel Novak orgasm in under ten minutes, he usually prided on himself on his stamina, but he was helpless to ecstasy whenever Dean did something fancy with his tongue and crooked his fingers in exactly the right spot. The noise that came out of him was criminal, and his spine arched off the mattress, he couldn’t catch his breath and stars could be seen above him, “Dean!” He practically shouted, as all his nerves sang with joy and he’s going to admit it, completely and without shame. He blacked out. Just a little bit. 

He came too with Dean sitting high on his chest, looking a little worried but smiling gently. “Heya Sweetheart, are you back?” Castiel’s not quite sure where the pet name came from, and it’s evident that as soon as Dean said it he regretted it from the blush that stained his cheeks, “I mean-I-“

Castiel’s arms were practically useless, and his head was still spinning, but somehow he managed to drag Dean down against him and kiss him in the sloppiest, most enthusiastic way that he’s ever kissed anyone. If he hadn’t just come, the salty tang in Dean’s mouth would’ve been enough to get him hard again. 

“So I did okay?” Dean asked, the smile on his face was much too smug, but Castiel was still overrun with gratitude that he couldn’t even mock it. 

“You have a gift for sucking dick, Dean.” He eyed Dean’s crotch, the bulge visible through the stretched material, his hands were virtually useless, but his mouth still worked, and if Dean was happy to do all the work then he wasn’t opposed to returning the favor. 

He explained this to Dean, who flapped his hands and stammered that “No-no I’m fine-“ a far cry from the over-confident cocky frat boy that propositioned him near three weeks ago. Castiel rolled his eyes, and a minute later Dean was easing his dick into his mouth. 

The sigh he let out was beautiful, and so was he, stretched out above Cas, grabbing onto the headboard, gradually building up a rhythm so that he was basically fucking Cas’s throat, the expression on his face one of pure pleasure, he was so ethereal in that moment that Castiel almost wanted to thank him when he came, slow and glorious and loud. His moans echoing off the thin walls of their room, after the first time they’d had noise complaints, but after this they’d be lucky if they didn’t get kicked out. 

Dean crawled down his body and collapsed on top of him, sweaty and sated, Castiel forced his jelly arms to move and rested them on the curve of his spine, neither of them said anything, because there was nothing to say. 

*******************


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was talking to Dean. 

Okay, scratch the ‘someone’ a tall, really tall, near gigantic freshman was talking to Dean, and not even just talking, being overtly familiar with him, teasing him, poking at him and worst of all, Dean was enjoying it, Dean was smiling and laughing and flirting back and Castiel’s blood is boiling. 

Some guy had attempted to engage him in conversation for the past hour that he’d been there, but Castiel could barely take his eyes off the pair across the room, it’s not as if he has any right, whatsoever, but he had the urge to go over and slide himself in between them, subtly let the other guy know that if Dean was going to fuck anyone tonight, it was going to be him. 

“So, any chance I can get your number?” The guy said, he’s English, or maybe Scottish, fuck, he could be Australian for all Cas knew, he hadn’t exactly been paying attention to a word that’s been coming out of his mouth. 

“What?” Castiel said, taking another another drink from his cup, he grimaced, he was terrible at mixing drinks and he never knew what was too much, hence why it tasted like he was drinking paint-thinner. There was music thumping in the background, and it didn’t help the disorientated feeling swamping his head, the guy beside him, red head, intense eyes, if he wasn’t so infatuated with Dean fucking Winchester then he’d already be on third base with him but hey, there he was, intoxicated and staring across the room as Sasquatch put his fucking hand on Dean’s fucking bicep-

He drained his cup in one fluid motion, and handed it to Hot Ginger, “S’cuse me.” He muttered, sliding across the room past the people dancing and towards the pair near the kitchen. Dean perked up when he saw him coming towards him, “Hey Cas!” He said, waving goofily, clearly in a similar state to Castiel.

“Hello Dean, can I speak to you, somewhere?” He asked formally, unable to ignore the hand on Dean’s shoulder, and stared at it, flicking his eyes to the man attached to it. For a freshman, he was hotter than Castiel would ever be, and honestly if Dean broke off their arrangement for this guy well then Castiel couldn’t even say anything because it would be completely warranted. In fact, Castiel would probably give his blessing. 

“Yeah sure, you alright?” At Castiel’s nod, Dean turned and said, “Gimme like, five minutes Sammy.” 

Castiel didn’t really know where to go, but apparently Dean knew the ‘douchebags’ that live in the house and lead him upstairs to one of the bedrooms. He sniggered when he found it unlocked, and even Castiel had to admit that leaving your bedroom unlocked at a party was basically an invitation for trespassers. 

“So, what’d you wanna talk about?” Dean asked, closing the door behind him and slightly stumbling back into it, he threw an adorable grin of embarrassment at Castiel and the other man was forced to admit how appealing it was. 

He couldn’t help himself, “Who was that guy?” He knew he sounded like a jealous girlfriend, hell, he even had the raised eyebrow and folded arms going on, and really, he felt like one, and it was only with the alcohol flowing through his veins that he was allowing himself to be so clingy. 

Dean frowned, before his face smoothed out into a cocky grin, “Were you-were you jealous Cas?” His tone was remarkably smug, and Castiel hated how attractive he found it. 

He scoffed unconvincingly, “You wish, Winchester.” 

Dean shook his head and pulled away from the door, coming towards Castiel and grabbing him by his hips, dragging him against his own body, “Just admit it, you were jealous.” He sing-songed, Castiel wanted to punch him, he also wanted to kiss him, the juxtaposition was infuriating. 

Castiel scowled at Dean’s chest, knowing that if he looked at his face then he’d go all weepy and insecure like high school Cas would’ve and Jesus that was a nightmare no one wanted to deal with, “He was all over you, touching you ‘n’ stuff. And he was hot too, so if you’re breaking up with me, then do it quickly.” 

Dean blinked, “Breaking up with you?”

Cas was stupid. The stupidest man in the entire world, “I didn’t-I didn’t say that.” He said defensively, Dean laughed. 

“Are we dating Cas?” He teased, walking his fingers up Castiel’s chest, “You wanna date me?”

“No!” Cas snapped angrily, “Yes-maybe.” 

Dean blinked again. “Uh-it’s kind of a ‘pick one’ situation, Cas.” 

“Yes. Then. My answer is yes. But it doesn’t even matter Dean, because you’re gonna go off with Mr Hot.Freshman and it’s gonna be like high school all over again-“

“Mr Hot. Freshman is my brother Cas. And like, we’re from the south, but not that part of the south. I ain’t leavin’ you anytime soon.” Dean took a while to process what Castiel had said, and then asked, “-Wait. What happened in high school?”

Castiel laughed bitterly, “I am not drunk enough to talk about high school.” Then it clicked, “Wait, your brother? Shouldn’t he still be in high-school?”

Dean laughed, but it was obvious he was going to bring up the high school thing at a later date, “He skipped a grade. Dude I go out for coffee with him all the time. I even bring you back coffee sometimes.” 

Castiel was even stupider than he thought. “Oh.” He said dumbly, he scratched at the back of his head, “I am an idiot.”

“Nah,” Dean said heartily, “You were just jealous.” 

Castiel’s drunk enough that he won’t even deny it, and just ducks his head, avoiding the other man’s green eyes, “I...apologize, for the mistake on my part.” 

Dean edged closer to him, “Dude. It was kinda hot.” 

Castiel raised one eyebrow skeptically, “Was it though?” He said, dryly. Dean dropped his mouth to Castiel’s shoulder and started pressing light kisses through the material. 

“Yeah. I kinda like you being all possessive over me.” Dean admitted in a low whisper, his hands smoothed down past Castiel’s shoulder blades and grabbed his ass and pulled his right against him, “Kinda got me hot.”

Castiel swallowed, “I can see that.” 

“Can you?” Dean asked lecherously, he rolled his hips neatly into the thickness of Castiel’s thigh, “I kinda want to get off here with you, so that when we go downstairs again, everyone knows who did it to me, who made me come so hard that the only name I could remember was yours, I want them to know I’m yours Cas.”

“Mine.” Cas said dumbly, too aware of Dean’s hardness pressing into his thigh and the dirty words being whispered into his ear to really be a good contributor to this event. He always got a little slow when he drank, a fact that was quickly becoming evident. 

“Yeah Cas, yours.” Dean whispered and Castiel felt it trigger a reaction inside him. 

Dean moaned whenever his back hit the wall and Castiel caged him in against it, “Wanna put my mouth on you.” He murmured, stroking the length of Dean’s neck idly, “No one’s probably ever done it to you, and I know you’re the type of guy that would love it.” 

Dean blinked slowly, “Didn’t you suck me off the other day?” 

Castiel laughed darkly, “Oh Dean. When I said I wanted to put my mouth on you, I didn’t mean your cock.” 

Dean stared at him puzzled for a moment, before he suddenly realized and flushed beautifully, “Oh!” Castiel let his hands slide under the waistband of Dean’s jeans and cup his ass promisingly, Dean shuddered and looked skyward, “I don’t know if I could hang on long enough for, uh, ‘that’.” 

Castiel leaned forward and kissed him, lingeringly, and Dean followed him stumbling slightly whenever he pulled away, “It’s not usually a long process.” 

“I already come in like, a minute when I’m with you-“

“-A trait that I continue to find, deeply attractive.” Castiel eyed the flush on his cheeks and backed away a little, “Dean, it’s okay if the answer is no-“

“Yes.” Dean blurted, then avoided Castiel’s eyes, “I mean, uh, I’d really love it if you-uh-yeah.” 

Castiel found the man ridiculously stunning when he was embarrassed, the last thing he ever expected from the so-called Casanova, he was also surprised that nobody had ever thought to rim the pretty boy before, sure Cas was the only guy to ever be with Dean before, but surely there are some adventurous women out there who think it’s hot when a guy bends over for them. 

“Yes?”

“Yeah. Uh. Please.”

He didn’t start straight away, instead, he kissed him again, sloppy, because honestly he was a little drunk, and his technique always went out the window when he was drunk. His fingers found the buttons of Dean’s pressed white button down, and he unfastened them quickly, dragging the shirt off the other man’s body. “Mmm,” He hummed, moving his mouth to Dean’s neck, “Pretty.” 

Dean’s rough hands gripped his elbows as Castiel’s mouth worked down his chest, Cas dropped to his knees and then there was a tongue in his naval and Jesus Christ this was going to be over quickly. Cas pulled on the buttons of his trousers and there was a giggly, awkward moment whenever Dean’s jeans got tangled up in his boots, “Sorry-sorry I forgot-“

“Shut up Dean.” Cas said smiling, unlacing them and slipping them off his ankles, pulling the jeans off after and leaving him in just his white boxers, Castiel completely dressed on his knees below him. 

The law student whistled lowly and Dean had the urge to cover himself with his hands, Castiel shamelessly ran a finger over the bulge in his underwear, and Dean breathed out deeply before the other man wordlessly hooked a finger around his waistband and dragged them to his feet as well. 

Then, he was naked. 

Castiel gently pried his legs apart, and then Dean could feel the slightest touch of his tongue on the inside of his thighs, he moaned lightly and his head thumped back against the wall as he not so subtly spread his legs wider. Castiel grinned as he left dark hickies all over the soft part of his legs. “You look beautiful like this Dean.” Dean flushed and looked down, making the most intense eye contact in his life as Castiel turned him on without actually touching his dick. 

He wondered what would happen if Castiel were to find out that Dean had proposed this entire arrangement with the hopes of making Castiel fall as deeply in love with Dean as Dean was with him, a fact that everyone except Castiel seemed to be aware of. Thanks to Victor and his big mouth, Cas knew that Dean had been attracted to him previously, but obviously the extent to his feelings had not fully expressed. 

“Not so bad yourself, Cas.” Dean said, swallowing thickly in an attempt to get some of the moisture back into his mouth. Castiel raised an eyebrow, and teasingly licked the length of Dean’s hard cock, and Dean’s knees almost gave out, Castiel’s hands went around to his ass and squeezed it appreciatively, and the gentle pressing of one of Castiel’s fingers against his entrance was enough to have his hips jerking forward. “Jesus.” He moaned. 

“Think it’s time for you to turn around, baby.” Castiel whispered seductively and Dean’s eyes almost rolled back in his head. 

“Yeah-yeah I can do that-“ Dean’s inane nodding was stopped when Castiel’s hand when to his hips and twisted him around, so that he was facing the wall instead. 

Castiel dropped one hand to his lap and adjusted his dick in his jeans, truly, he should not have worn his tight jeans to this party, but as the fates fell he had, and he was severely regretting it. However, being completely dressed and put together as Dean fell apart completely naked against a wall was not something he would ever forget easily. 

Despite Castiel’s rule never to look at straight guys, whenever he’d got roomed with Dean at the start of the year it would’ve taken a literally miracle to get Castiel to stop staring at the other guy’s ass, it was round, bouncy, perfect, Castiel had no idea what he’d done until a bright red hand print bloomed across one cheek and Dean was moaned like a whore above him, his hands scratching into the wall supporting him. 

“That-that was not planned, I apologize Dean-“

“Do it again, please .” Dean whimpered, and how was Castiel to deny Dean anything when he begged so prettily. He ran his hands lightly over the red mark, and kissed it lightly, before pulling his hand back and smacking the other side, slightly harder than he had before. 

“O-ohh.” Dean groaned brokenly, his forehead thumping against the dry wall, “Please Cas, fuck me, just I can’t-please fuck me-“

“No lube baby, I can’t. Next time though.” Castiel hadn’t expected this tonight, sure he figured he and Dean might mess around when they got back if they weren’t too drunk, but he didn’t actually expect to jump Dean at the actual party, and he was furious that he hadn’t thought to bring any lube with him. “Promise you won’t leave this room unsatisfied, I’m gonna take good care of you Dean.”

Dean moaned and pushed back into his hands, Castiel spread his legs slightly then squeezed the ass in his hands. He pulled the cheeks apart, and his mouth watered at the tiny pink hole in front of him, he had a feeling that the boy was going to like what he would do to him. 

Dean whimpered softly at the first touch of Castiel’s mouth to his hole, just a gentle press that he could barely feel. Then, their was the feeling of Cas licking broadly over him and he raised onto his tiptoes and panted heavily against the wall. He couldn’t describe what it felt like, beyond hot, wet, and mind blowing. That’s as far as he got before his brain started melting. 

“Oh-Cas-I-please-fuck me, please-Cas-“ Dean babbled brokenly, reaching behind him to fist a hand in the other man’s hair and ride his face as Castiel sloppily ate him out. He could feel spit running down between his legs and it was so hot that he could barely breathe. 

When Castiel had thought the other boy would like it, he hadn’t expected this, the broken, howling man above him and the hand in his hair forcing him to go deeper, harder, faster. 

God, Cas can’t believe he doesn’t have lube.

Licking Dean out was probably going to become his favourite ever pastime, and if the Winchester was consenting, and Cas thought he would be, then Castiel would be happy to do this all the time. He ran his fingernails lightly up the back of Dean’s legs as he poked his tongue inside, loving the feel of Dean clenching around his tongue. “So good-Cas-I’m so close-“ Castiel was half tempted to reach around and start jerking Dean off, but he was pretty certain that if he kept going the way he was then Dean would probably come all by himself. Castiel had only managed to make that happen a few other times, and never had it happen to himself, but he was eager to push Dean and see if the green-eyed man would come from only his mouth. 

Dean was frantically chasing his orgasm, rocking his hips against Castiel’s mouth, sobbing loudly, knowing the only reason the people downstairs couldn’t hear him was because of the pounding music that shook the frames of the house. “Fuck-Cas-I’m gonna-I’m gonna-“ Dean’s eyes squeezed shut and he pushed Castiel further into him as his orgasm hit, he was frozen as wave after wave crashed into him, colors danced behind his eyes and he moaned Castiel’s name into the room. 

He came to what felt like hours later with Castiel still lapping at his hole, he made a squealing noise that he’d never admit to ever and let go of his hair, shakily turning around so that he would have the support of the wall against his back. Castiel smiled up at him proudly, his mouth pink and wet, “That was hot.” He said proudly, and Dean couldn’t think about how cute he looked, smug for making Dean come so hard that speech was unlikely. 

He eased himself onto his knees beside him, and reached for his mouth, “Wait-“ Castiel said, pulling away last minute, “I was just-“

“Don’t care.” Dean muttered hoarsely, his throat dry from all the moaning, “Just c’mere.” Castiel came willingly after that, and was very much happy to let Dean thank him with a very enthusiastic kiss. Dean crawled into his lap, and yanked his shirt over his head as his kissed him, pulling away briefly only to dive straight back in. Dean’s hands cupped Castiel’s face, rubbing idly against the law student’s iconic stubble whilst Castiel’s hands stroked gently over his waist as Castiel slowly tipped them so that he was lying down, Dean propped up on top of him. 

Dean fumbled for his waistband, his hands drunk and clumsy, desperate suddenly to get his mouth on the other man, when suddenly the door swung open and somebody screeched almost inhumanly. 

“Jesus Christ-Dean!”

With almost ninja like moves, Cas had rolled them so that he was mostly covering Dean’s naked body from view, if Dean wasn’t embarrassed about getting caught with a guy naked by his baby brother, then he’s sure his heart would’ve been warmed. “Sam-what the fuck-can’t you knock?”

He glanced over Castiel’s shoulder at his   
brother, who had a hand slapped over his eyes, his blush was almost as bad as the time Karen Lí had asked him out in the cafeteria in front of his friends, “Well I’m sorry Dean, the guy looked angry, I thought you were getting beat up or something!”

“Uh, I wasn’t angry.” Castiel piped up, unhelpfully, stifling a laughter, Dean glared at him, and tightened his hands on his hips in warning. 

“See? He wasn’t angry! Can you go now?”

Castiel sniggered, “He can stay, mood is fucking ruined now anyway.” His mouth did something funny and for a moment Dean thought he might actually burst out in tears, when instead he started howling with laughter and pressed his face into the hard wooden floors beside Dean’s head. “I’m sorry-I’m sorry-This isn’t funny-“ he gasped and Dean did his best to kick him from underneath.

“It isn’t funny asshole, stop laughing!” Dean scowled, and then giggled, and Jesus, he was way too drunk to care about this because then he was laughing too, his head hitting the floor with an audible clunk as his body curved around Castiel’s. 

“Dean! Just-put some goddamned clothes on!” Sam nagged, and Castiel’s laugh turned breathless and wheezy. 

“Yeah Dean, put some clothes on!” Sam walked out of the room in a huff, and Castiel helped Dean redress and whenever they tripped out onto the landing, holding each other up, Sam was standing there with bitch-face extreme going on, fingering Dean’s car keys pointedly. He drove them both home-“I’m not stopping for burgers, Cas!”- and walked them to their dorm room like the responsible little brother he was, he even unlaced Castiel’s shoes for him without asking and didn’t even blink when they both flopped onto Castiel’s bed. 

“Neither of you are going to like, die in your sleep if I leave now, are you?”

“Should be grand, Sammy, thanks.”

“Yeah, don’t make a habit of this, Dean.” 

“No I mean, Sam, thanks.”

“Oh, hey, no sweat Dean. I like him.”

 

*

 

Dean woke up with Castiel across from him, bodies curled together, “Hey.” He muttered, Castiel smiled slightly. “Hey.”

Dean shifted and stretched his arms above his head, “What time is it? Christ. I don’t remember being that drunk,” he winced, and lifted a hand to his head, “Obviously I drank more than expected.”

Castiel grimaced in sympathy, “I mean, I was drunker than you were, but I don’t really get hungover, so I can’t relate.”

Dean turned to him. And blinked. “You don’t get hungover?”

“Nope.”

“Like, you’re feeling nothing right now?”

“A bit, tired, but,” Castiel shrugged and attempted an apologetic grin, “My alcohol tolerance has always been somewhat high.” 

“Dude. What the fuck? I hate you.” Dean scowled on principle, shoving himself away from Castiel’s grabbing hands. 

Castiel fake-pouted at him, all cute and stupid, eyes crusted with sleep, wearing the same clothes from last night with a mark on his neck that Dean left there, oh god, he was stunning. “You hate me?” He said, and he was only pretending, Dean knew that, doing some dumb kid’s lisping voice with drawn together eyebrows and a big hurt expression on his face enough to tear Dean’s heart in two. 

“No. I-I love you. Cas.”

 

The expression dropped from Castiel’s face, and shock bled across it instead, “What did you say?” 

Regret. Dean had so many regrets and all of them were this conversation. He scrambled up from the bed, and leapt across the room, waving his hands dismissively, “I didn’t say anything? Who said something? Wasn’t me!” He denied frantically. 

Castiel leapt to his knees on the bed and pointed dramatically, “You said you loved me!” 

“No I didn’t!” Dean said childishly, eyes wide in a panic, flailing, “I didn’t say that!”

“You did!”

“Fuck! Okay! I did! But! I’m sorry!”

Castiel’s face softened completely, “Don’t apologize, I’m not angry. I don’t know how I feel actually.”

Dean felt his heart get mangled into tiny bits, “Listen, if I’ve ruined everything then-“

Castiel snorted, “You were there last night. You haven’t ruined anything, I just, I don’t think I love you yet, but trust me, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said with a determined look in his eye, his chin jutting out proudly, “I’m well on the way to loving you.”

The panic left Dean at an alarming rate and his knees almost buckled, “Yeah?”

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel squinted at him with sudden realization, “Did you initiate this...arrangement originally because you had feelings for me?”

Dean pulled an indescribable face, “Not in some, lecherous, perverted, using you kinda way, I was hoping you would like, notice me? Sorry, it sounds pretty stupid out loud,”

Castiel shrugged carelessly in that manner of his, “It worked.” He frowned at Dean, “Why are you all the way across the room? Get over here, you look upset.”

Dean slunk across the room into Castiel’s open arms gratefully and laughed, “I’m not upset, just, insanely relieved. I figured once you found out, you’d get a room change or some shit. I didn’t figure that you’d be willing to y’know, take it further?”

“Well, I’m very ‘willing’, in fact, in order to prove my affection for you, I’ll be the one to go out and get food, because you’re hungover and I’m not.”

Dean fake swooned, but he was grinning so hard it could’ve been real, “My hero!” He said sarcastically, then glanced at Cas from under his eyelashes, “But, this, me and you, we’re a thing, or at least, we’re gonna try it out, yeah?”

Castiel kissed him lightly, just the slightest, dry pressing of their lips together, “Yes Dean. I’m a pretty crappy boyfriend, but I’m definitely going to try my best okay? I really like you. I haven’t liked anyone this much in so long.” Castiel carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and brushed it neatly to the side before kissing him again, Dean was almost floating to the ceiling, if he tried to walk now, he’d sure as hell fly, “Besides, the sex is too good to lose.”

Dean grinned lecherously, “Hell yeah it is.”

 

*

 

“Meg.”

“Clarence!” Meg whoops delightedly down the phone, “What is it that has you crawling back to your old friend after months-months-of abandonment?”

Castiel blinks, and looks at the receiver, “Meg, we had coffee last week.” 

“Yeah, coffee last week and then you went dead, zilch, nada, not even a text of one of those stupid cat pictures you enjoy so much,” She sniffed dramatically, and Castiel wondered why he ever befriended someone in the drama department, “So what is it? Terrible ex? Undiagnosable rash? Your terrible roommate bring another girl back? What is it Clarence, I ain’t got all day.”

Castiel coughed awkwardly, “The roommate thing slightly. However, I may be the girl in the equation.”

There’s silence. 

“Castiel Chuck Novak-“

“Is there really a need to full name me?”

“Did you sleep, with a straight boy?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, and sat down heavily on his own bed, kicking idly at one of the many shirts he’d tried on that was littering the ground, “You say that as if I’ve never done it before.”

Meg crowed with laughter, “Oh sweetie, there ‘straight’ and then there’s ‘Straight’, what, what happened? He get a look at your skinny body and think, ‘fuck, I need some dick?’”

“I’m am not, ‘Skinny!’ I work out!”

“Castiel, carrying your textbooks to class isn’t ‘working out’.”

Castiel made an indignant noise, “I’m studying law! They’re thicker than my face!”

Castiel could hear the eye roll over the phone, “Okay Cas, you’re a beefy mofo. Back to the roommate, what happened? Did he leave you high and dry? Was he bad?” Her voice slid straight from curious friend to the devil lady Cas knew her to be, “Was he good?”

Castiel closed his eyes, if he tried hard enough, he could imagine the warmth of Dean’s mouth around his dick, “Fuck, Meg.”

“Okay Cassie, no need to cream yourself. So what’s happening now? Is he dating some girl? Do you need ice cream and a place to crash?” And that was Meg, constantly making fun of him, but willing to take care of him without a second thought. She was a good friend, one of the best he’d made at college, he was grateful to have her around. 

“No-ah,” he surveyed the disaster that the room had become after he’d attempted to get ready, “I need you to help me pick out something to wear, for a date.” He clarified. After Dean’s confession a couple days ago, the green eyed man had asked him out and they’d agreed to go for dinner, they already knew that they had chemistry, especially in bed, and now Dean wanted to explore the more innocent side of their relationship. Castiel wasn’t one for dating, but he wanted to try, for Dean at least. 

“Fuck.”

“I know.” Cas said emphatically, “He’s picking me up in roughly an hour and I’m still wearing a towel from the shower. Perhaps I should cancel? I’m going to cancel.”

Meg sighed down the phone, “Don’t be dramatic, you’re not cancelling. You live together. How awkward would that be? Just, where are you going?”

Dean had picked a restaurant that he knew quite well, it belonged to his friend Benny’s family, a big guy who did his best to snark at Cas whenever he was around his and Dean’s room. It wasn’t fancy, but Dean had left the room to go to class in a shirt and his best jeans, so Cas figured something similar wouldn’t be bad. “A restaurant, do you know the one Benny Lafitte’s family owns?”

“Yeah, I know the place, hang on, let me mentally reconstruct your wardrobe.”

It sounds sarcastic, but Cas knows that’s exactly what she’s doing, “Okay, so, know your decent trousers, the grey checked ones that stop above your ankle? I’m thinking them and a collarless white shirt? Short sleeves. You have one don’t you? Never mind, you’re a hipster, of course you have one. Okay, wear that. And don’t brush your hair. Got it?”

Castiel’s grey trousers were lying in a heap on the floor from when he last wore them, but thankfully they weren’t stained, and he had a clean shirt hanging up in the closet, he sighed in relief, “Okay. Shirt tucked in or out?”

“In.” Meg said firmly, “And wear a belt, you have a killer waistline, show it off. Now are you done being a teenage girl? I have thirty thousand word essay on stage lighting due in tomorrow, and this break to deal with your girlishness isn’t helping it along any.” Meg hung up before Cas could lecture her on stereotypes, or even thank her for the advice, and he set about getting dressed for a date he was immensely looking forward too.

He took so long deciding what didn’t make him look horrible, that he was only lacing up his shoes whenever Dean knocked at the door. He glared at his reflection in the mirror, his hair was floppy and gross, sticking out at odd angles like it always was, and having the shirt tucked in just made the weight he gained since joining university more prominent. Fuck it, there wasn’t enough time to change, and he looked hot as fuck anyway. 

Castiel had learned in the first year of university that confidence came a lot easier when you faked it. 

He pocketed his wallet and opened the door, Dean smiled sheepishly from the threshold. “I felt like a fucking idiot knocking on my own door, but I didn’t know if you’d be ready yet.” He looked amazing, tight dark shirt, burgundy shirt buttoned to the top, Castiel was almost tempted to say fuck it all and drag him into the room instead, his cock twitched at the thought of ravishing Dean in his clothes, and he had to bite his lip hard to dispel the mental images. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you, thank you.” 

Dean grinned and offered him his arm and it was really hard to be nervous whenever Dean looked at him like that, open and expressive and stupidly, ridiculously gorgeous. 

The restaurant wasn’t that far off campus, and the night air felt good on his skin as they walk. Cas held the door open for Dean when they get there, and made him stutter and blush, and Castiel felt a proud grin take over his face. They were greeted by a broad man with a tidy beard who looked them both over appreciatively before seating them close to a window, in a small private booth with a candle on the dark wood table. Castiel had never been on a proper date before, Crowley’s idea of ‘dates’ had been fucking whilst they watched a movie, dressing up and ordering dinner like adults had never really been on the agenda for them. But this was different, this was Dean. 

Dean, who was as gorgeous he was sweet, who had more freckles than the sky had stars, who was loud and brilliant and funny and considerate and nothing could go wrong tonight, not with Dean. 

“So, I googled ‘twenty questions to ask your date’ in preparation for tonight,” Dean opened with, no hint of shame or embarrassment on his face, “Because I figured that although I know you, I don’t know the little things, y’know, and I wanna know, so, are you ready? Cause let me tell you, these are some truly wild questions.”

Castiel laughed, put at ease by Dean’s ridiculousness and his eyes crinkled attractively, “Okay Dean, first question, go.”

Dean pulled out his phone and glanced at it, “Right, favourite season?”

Castiel considered it briefly, “Probably Autumn? Because college starts up but the work load isn’t so bad, and it’s cold but not cold enough you have to wear coats everywhere, and the leaves are pretty colors and you can carry a coffee cup without looking like a douchebag and-what, what’s wrong with Autumn?”

Dean hummed, and took a drink of water, hiding his smile, “Nothing, it’s just very predictable of you, one would even say ‘hipstery’.”

“Oh, what. And you’re so wild and spontaneous? Let me guess, you’re a typical Texan boy, and your favourite season is summer cause there’s no school and you get to drink booze and ride horses all day.” Castiel teased, Dean gave him a loaded look over the rim of the glass. 

“I like summer, yeah because school’s out, but I can drink any time of the year, and honestly, I’ve found better things to ride recently.” Dean winked flirtatiously, and Castiel almost choked on air, “But nah, man, my favourite season has got to be winter. I love it, y’know? Christmas, snow, finding alternative methods to keep warm...all that.”

Castiel looked at him with a mock glare, “If all you’re going to do tonight is make empty promises then I’m afraid I might just leave.”

Dean leaned across the table and grinned darkly, a wicked gleam in his eyes, “Don’t worry Cas, I always put out on the first date.” He leaned back in his chair, seemingly oblivious to Castiel’s sudden inability to speak or breathe and checked his phone again, “Next one, what’s your favourite movie?”

Castiel shook his head. “I’m not answering that.”

“Why not?”

Castiel took a sip of his water to try and stop grinning like an idiot, “You’re going to make fun of me for it.” 

Dean laughed, “Oh that means it’s hipster and awful, and you know it. Tell me David Bowie’s in it?”

“Wha-no! Dean, ‘Dead Poet’s Society’ y’know the one, Robin Williams? He’s the teacher and he inspires all these kids, but even then it doesn’t help them all and it’s just, I dunno, an accurate portrayal of reality inside of a secluded and heavily controlled environment.” He finished strongly, he saw Dean giving him a look and he shrugged his shoulders, “I wrote a couple book reports on it in high school, plus I took that one psych class last semester, so I like to pretend I know what I’m talking about.”

Dean barked out a laugh and tossed his head back with it, Castiel was very aware of the long line of his throat. 

“Okay, you’ve had a laugh at mine, what’s yours?”

Dean settled down quickly, “Easy. Untouchables. Or, y’know, anything with Clint Eastwood in it, back in the day y’know, the man was a fox.” He whistled lowly and Castiel was struck with the desire to find Eastwood and beat him, “I mean, I do love me a good cowboy but fuck, he really pulls out all the stops.”

Castiel is acutely aware of that sentence, “Cowboys? You have a thing for cowboys?”

Dean flushed prettily and it spread down his neck, “No! I never said that!”

Castiel grinned teasingly, “So last Halloween, when I went to that party with Meg as a cowboy, you had to reaction to it whatsoever?”

Dean bit his lip, looking tortured, then said all in a rush, “Holy fuck, you were so hot that night, I had to change my costume last minute because I was tenting the fucking toga.”

Castiel laughed, remembering how when he left the room Dean had been a Roman Demigod, and yet when he’d showed at the party an hour late, he’d been a fireman. “I think I might still have the hat laying about somewhere?”

“Oh god. The fucking hat.”

Castiel grinned, when they’re interrupted by the waiter and all humor trails out of his body completely. 

“Hi. My name is Zachariah and I’ll be your waiter for this evenin-holy fuck. Cassie Novak? Is that you?”

Castiel wished very suddenly that he wasn’t here. “Hello, Zachariah.”

Zachariah shoved his notebook under his armpit and grinned at him, “Cassie Novak, goddamn. How long has it been?” Then grin was the same, mocking, Castiel hadn’t seen it since high school when he was still getting shoved into lockers and forgotten about by his peers.

“Graduation day.”

“Yeah, yeah, heard you left town, got yourself some fancy scholarship. Didn’t figure I’d bump into you here of all places, figured you’d just, y’know, disappeared. You used to be real good at that Cassie? Half the time, it was like you weren’t even there.” Castiel sunk lower in his seat, ignoring the puzzled look Dean was giving him across the table. Zachariah wasn’t wrong, Castiel used to slink around school, hiding wherever he could, trying to make it to classes unscathed, he wasn’t particularly successful half of the time. 

Zachariah laughed and Castiel pretended it wasn’t as cruel as it sounded, “And now here you are. All...different. You’re a big boy now, aren’t you Cassie?” 

“Uh, yeah. Hi. Can I get two beers, and two burgers? You good with burgers baby?” Dean directed at Castiel, who nodded quietly, and was pathetically grateful whenever Dean linked their feet together under the table, Zachariah didn’t move and Dean glanced at him, “You want me to write that down for you buddy?”

“No-I got it, thank you.” Zachariah scribbled it down onto his notebook and made a hasty retreat. Dean glared at him and turned to look at Castiel. 

“You know that douchebag?”

Castiel grabbed for his water and his hand shook slightly, “I-yes-high school-we were in high school together.” He closed his eyes briefly and jumped when Dean touched his hand. 

“Cas-I don’t mind if you wanna leave. We can cancel our orders and go home and forget about this, if you want.” Dean said calmly, and Castiel knew that if he wanted to cancel this entire thing, right now, that Dean wouldn’t cause a fuss. 

“No, no I want to be here with you. But, I’ll explain later? If you want that is.”

Dean leant back in his chair slightly, but kept his hand lightly on the top of Castiel’s, “Yeah, I’d like that, Cas.” Dean gave him a small smile, and it grew when Castiel entangled their fingers. 

“Okay, favorite color?” Castiel rolled his eyes, and let himself be dragged back into the present, far away from who he used to be;

They walked home after rather than waste money neither of them had on a cab ride, it was dark for early evening but it was the type of darkness that made Castiel brave, let him spill his secrets into the night air without fear of retribution. Dean walked close to him, nodding at passerbys, his hand shoved into the back pocket of Castiel’s tight trousers. “I wasn’t always this confident. This,” He waved his hand in lieu of an explanation, “This, assertive maybe. I was always stubborn, but I never really argued about anything because if I spoke out in class…well, it wouldn’t be good for me, put it that way. I was the youngest of seven brothers and they all tried their best to look out for me, but in senior year, it was just me and Jimmy, and he dropped out early, so I was on my own. And, fuck,” Cas laughed a little bitterly, “It was hell.”

Dean was imagining all the horrible things that Castiel was leaving unsaid, faceless people surrounding the brave man he knew now and beating him into something small, “I wanna go back there and pound that guy’s face in.” Dean said scowling, and the light streaming from the street lamps cast an angry orange glare across his face. “You didn’t deserve that Cas, nobody deserves that.”

“No, nobody does, I suppose.. I was so self-conscious about everything, my hair, my weight, my clothes. I couldn’t move without being aware of it, and I look back at pictures now, and Jesus, I was just a regular seventeen-year old, there was nothing wrong with me.” Castiel lamented, he tucked himself a little closer to Dean and shivered against him, the wind had picked up slightly and temperatures were dropping as it got closer to Winter, “But they didn’t see it that way, and when it was just words, it was fine-well, not fine, but I could handle it. But then it was more than that, it was just too much.”

“How did you survive?” Dean asked suddenly, “Cas, if that was me, I’d-I’d be in prison for murder or some shit, how did you not crack?”

“I knew I was getting out of there, that it was just a matter of time before I left for college, and I figured that I may as reinvent myself. So I did, my braces came off, I cut my hair short, I started dressing the way I wanted to, pierced what I wanted and when I got to college, I was someone I liked, I wasn’t that scared kid anymore. And-and I’m still not, but god, when Zachariah looked at me tonight,” Cas closed his eyes and shuddered, so Dean pulled him tighter against his body, “Christ, for a minute, I was back there. And it was terrifying.”

Castiel breathed out and they walked on, feet crunching on the fallen leaves and dodging broken class that littered the sidewalk, “They aren’t ever gonna touch you again, Cas.” Dean said, “And not cause I’m here, but because they can’t hurt you anymore. You’re better than them, you always were. But now you know it too.”

Castiel looked at him and smiled that grin of his, the lopsided, gummy smile that made Dean notice him in the first place, “I’ve never told anyone this. Not even my twin brother Jimmy, when it was happening he’d just gotten his girlfriend pregnant and he had other things to worry about, and I didn’t have any friends to confide in and the closest thing to a friend I had was my brother Gabriel but he was at college and yeah, you’re the only one.” Dean’s heart quickened in his chest, all he wanted to do in that moment was go back in time and find that scared seventeen year old, and wrap him in blankets and bubble wrap and let no one hurt him again, but he couldn’t, so instead he pulled the twenty-three year old version of that boy close and kissed him soundly.

Castiel made a soft noise against his mouth before his lips curled into the slightest smile, and he angled his head for better purpose, “It’s going to be so easy to love you, Dean Winchester,” he whispered softly, and Dean’s heart thudded in his throat.

He could’ve cheapened the moment, could’ve made a joke about how easy he was, could’ve done anything in that brief lapse in the universe. Something so delicate would’ve been easy to ruin, Castiel would have rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh and maybe Dean would’ve kissed him again, quick and dirty, tongue flicking out against his mouth.

But for a moment Dean was looking at Castiel, not the confident, sexy law student Castiel, but the soft high schooler that wore his heart on his sleeve and deserved the whole world and nothing less. And for a moment that boy looked back, and he was hopeful.

So Dean offered his hand palm up, and they started the long walk home again.

 

*

 

They hadn’t had sex since the date, an unspoken promise between them to do things properly, take things slowly. And at the start, Dean had been fine with it, content to climb into his own bed across the room after dates and try not to look at the outline of Castiel across the room, because he knew that they had done things backwards, and if they want to last then it’s only reasonable that they take a break from physical things and explore each other mentally instead. Which, yeah, is amazing and worthwhile and everything Dean’s ever wanted in a relationship.

But fuck, Dean hasn’t had blue balls this bad since he was a literally teenager, and Cas was just so goddamned hot, all the time, it became almost impossible to share a room with him.

The first time Dean become aware that it would be a problem was when Castiel had come to their room right out of the shower, his skin damp and gorgeous and warm. It would have been fine had the man ever remembered to bring his dressing gown with him, but this was Cas, who could walk around naked carelessly without a second thought to his modesty and subject everyone to his toned tanned body, pierced nipples, and the gorgeous slope of his spine. He tossed a careless smile over his shoulder at Dean who sat frozen on his bed, an open textbook clutched over his lap, trying desperately not to get hard. Castiel had dropped the towel as he searched for a clean pair of boxer and Dean had to press his face into his pillow to muffle his groan.

The time Dean had visited Castiel at the Roadhouse where he worked was also permanently ingrained into his mind, Cas had been wearing the tight black tee-shirt that was his uniform and it kept riding up and flashing a hint of his prominent hipbones, a towel chucked over his shoulder, looking exactly like every single one of Dean’s fantasies laid out in front of him. Castiel had made him a drink, and then sucked the stirrer into his own mouth and Dean had had to force himself not to beg for him to take him in one of the dirty bathroom stalls.

Perhaps the worst however, was whenever Dean had walked in on Cas wanking. He couldn’t blame him, he’d taken to relieving his frustrations alone too, many nights had seen him lying in the cradle of Castiel’s hips, his own angled away as he tried not to lose himself in the slick slide of their lips, only to have to get up and take a cold shower after the movie they were supposed to be watching ended. But it was different seeing it in person, the way Castiel had a hand clenched in his own hair, the other stripping his cock quickly, his head pushed back into the pillow.

He had been muttering something, and Dean had idly realized it was his own name, before bolting to the library and returning two hours later carrying apology donuts and a healthy bout of unresolved sexual tension.

It was agony, sheer agony. But it was building up between them so sweetly, making their kisses slicker, their looks more heated, their touches rougher, and Dean knew that when they finally collided that it would be scarily brilliant, and he longed for the day that it actually happened.

 

*

 

As it turned out, he didn’t have to wait as long as he thought he would’ve. Three weeks of torture, and two hours of heated kissing in the back of the movie theatre and Castiel broke.

“I can’t handle this, fuck, the way you look at me Dean,” He said brokenly, shoving Dean against the cubicle door in the cinema bathroom, “I wanna make you mine.” He mouthed at the hollow of Dean’s neck and Dean bit his lip to stop from moaning, Castiel pulled away and Dean got a glimpse of his intense blue eyes before Castiel was devouring him completely, mouth hot on his, tongue invading his mouth. He shuddered against him, pushing his hips up and bending whichever way Cas pushed him. It was like he was high on Castiel, the way he felt that moment. He clenched his hand in Castiel’s pale blue over-shirt and tried not fall apart immediately.

Outside the cubicle Castiel had shoved Dean into, somebody flushed and they both froze. “Not here.” Dean whispered heatedly, “You can have me, but not here.” Castiel closed his eyes and pulled away, attempting to calm himself down, he threw Dean an bemused grin at his current worked up state, and kissed him briefly, which helped neither of them calm down.

“Ready?” He asked, his voice no more than a mere whisper, and Dean returned the smile easily.

“Whenever you are, Angel.”

Castiel strode out of the cubicle, dragging Dean out by the palm, both of them ignoring the completely scandalized man standing innocently washing his hands at the sink. 

They clambered into the first cab available, and Castiel rattled off their address while Dean did his best to pretend he wasn’t made of electricity. His knee bounced with excitement and Castiel put his hand on it to still him, and then left it there. Dean felt the heat of his palm soak through his jeans as Castiel rubbed lightly at the inside of his thigh, sending sparks throughout his whole body. Every breath that Dean took in felt shallow in his lungs, like it wasn’t ocygen he was breathing it was just Cas-Cas-Cas, Castiel had to lead him through the hallways once they get out of the cab because he’s so desperate to put his hands on him.

His hands jittered as he attempted to unlock the door and Castiel put his hands on his hips, breathing hotly into the shell of his ear, “You’re so worked up for me Dean,” He said, voice dripping with something Dean can’t name, “You want me so bad. You want this, so much.”

“Yeah I, fuck, Cas.” Dean stopped and rested his forehead against their door, the key clutched his palm. He closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath in attempt to calm himself down, “Want you so bad.”

“You have me, Dean. You have me.”

With shaking hands, Dean eventually got the door open and walked backward through it, pulling a grinning Cas through it with him. Castiel kicked the door shut behind him and Dean felt the edges of his own bed bump into the back of his knees, but he stopped, not ready to fall quite yet. “C’mere.” Dean muttered, closing his eyes and yanking Castiel against him, he would never get over the thrill kissing Castiel brought him. In fifty year’s time, he was certain that kissing Cas would still feel like stars exploding in his chest.

Castiel took the lead, slowing down the movements of their mouths into something languid and beautiful, taking the plumpness of Dean’s lower lip into his mouth and biting it lightly, making Dean gasp and moan against him. “Can’t believe how long we went without this, I thought I was going to go insane. ” Castiel whispered honestly into the damp skin of Dean’s neck, “I was turned on permanently, and nothing I did would get you to break this, self-imposed celibacy of yours. I even wanked when I knew you’d catch me, and you ran away and bought donuts.”

Dean pulled away indignant, “That was on purpose!?” He exclaimed, “But you were saying my name?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I’m not exactly going to think of anyone else when I have an insanely hot boyfriend and a good memory at my disposal, am I?”

“And you mean, the time at the bar-?”

“It’s an old shirt, I have looser ones. I just really like it when your eyes are on me.”

“The towel?”

“I do own a dressing gown, y’know.”

Dean looked at him intensely for a second before his mouth broke into a strange smile, “You motherfucker. I’ve been losing my mind here!” Dean shimmied and twisted and Castiel found himself falling onto the bed with a bounce, he reached for Dean, but the other man slapped his hands away, “No, now it’s your turn to watch. Take your clothes off and put your hands on the head board.”

“Dean.” Castiel started to whinge but bright, wicked grin from Dean had him stopping immediately.

“Do it, Angel.”

Castiel found himself kicking off his tennis shoes and wrestling with the button on his jeans before he caught up with what was happening. Dean kicked off his own boots and walked over Castiel bedside cabinet and pulled out the lube and condoms that Castiel had stored there for this very moment, Castiel suddenly found it very hard to breathe deeply and hurried up the removal of his clothes.

“Hands Cas.” Castiel’s body acted of it’s own volition and his fingers curled around the wooden slats in the headboard, arms above his head as he awaited Dean’s next move. Dean looked at the stunning man in front of him, hands above his head, completely nude at his command. He grinned, and hoped it came out as devilish as it felt. He set the lube and condoms down on his own bedside table and watched Castiel’s eyes track them, before he leaned back and shuddered, eyes on Dean again. 

The electricity returned to his veins as he shrugged off the plaid shirt he was wearing, Castiel’s eyes followed his movements, and he bit his lip desperately whenever Dean twisted out of his tee shirt underneath, exposing his stomach. Dean tried not to grin too hard, but he could see clearly what Castiel meant, it was hot to have someone’s eyes on him, Castiel’s eyes on him as he stripped himself of his clothes. He peeled his tight jeans off his thighs and shimmied out of his red boxers and pretended he didn’t hear the other man’s hushed swearing. 

His cock stood out proudly from his body and he grasped it lightly in his own hand, moaning slightly at the touch, Castiel mimicking him with one of his own a moment later. Dean stroked lightly for a few seconds, but let go before he could get too lost in his own touch. He grabbed the lube from where he left and climbed onto the bed, straddling Castiel’s stomach. “Hands on the headboard.” Dean said firmly whenever the other man inched his fingers slyly off it and Castiel put them back immediately looking guilty and desperate. Dean sat on his stomach, so he could feel the way Castiel’s length pushed at his ass and he had to choke back a moan. Everywhere their skin touched burned, and Dean was tempted to get them off just like this, but he couldn’t, because he had plans.

“Because you tortured me these last weeks, I think I’m gonna get some payback. You can’t touch me until I say you can, got it Cas?” He asked, unscrewing the lid from the lube and generously slathering two fingers in the slippery substance, he looked up from what he was doing at Cas, who hadn’t responded, “Got it Cas?”

“Yeah-yes, please-“

“Good boy.” Dean said, edging up onto his knees and letting his fingers trail behind him, he nudged gently at his entrance with one finger, getting used to the feeling. 

“Dean? What are you doing-oh.” The moan Castiel let out when he realized what Dean was doing was almost inhuman and Dean grinned as his fingered tightened around the headboard. “Please, let me help, I’ll be so good, please.”

“You can help by staying still and looking pretty.” Dean sank one finger in to the first knuckle and his breath hitched at the feeling, “This is going to feel good when it’s you Cas, can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Dean muttered hotly as he worked himself open, he took his time with the first finger, having never really done this before by himself. And he didn’t have as much practice in as Cas had in this area, so really he was only going by what felt good, and he decided he rather liked the feeling, and slid his middle finger in alongside the index one. 

It was a bit of a tighter fit, and the first ten seconds were filled with discomfort until Dean pushed through it and found that by going slower and deeper, he could drag out the sparks of pleasure he got whenever he let his fingertips stroke his inside walls, he became distantly aware of how he was moving, riding his own fingers wantonly atop of Castiel, and grinned breathlessly at the ceiling. The other man was completely enraptured, eyes dark as he watched. 

“Fuck, Dean.”

“Yeah.” Dean whispered back, crooked his fingers and finding something inside himself which lit him up, “Fuck.” He groaned, eyes closed as he ground back onto his fingers, “Holy fuck, I can’t wait for this to be you.”

“That makes both of us.” Castiel muttered back through clenched teeth. 

Dean laughed and deemed himself stretched out enough for a third. It was a lot harder to get that in beside the other two, and required a bit more lube, but the burn was oddly satisfying as he finally worked it alongside his middle and index, he froze until the pain dissipated before scissoring his own hole, suddenly desperate for Castiel’s cock, which bumped into his wrist every time he worked his fingers in deep. 

“Christ-“ he ground out, “Put the condom on, but put your hands back after.”

Castiel jumped to do what Dean asked, ripping the wrapper off and when reaching down to put it on, he purposely let his wrist bump into Dean’s hand, nudging his fingers deeper and making him moan, “Fuck-you did that on purpose.” Dean said shuddering, but his eyes were closed and his chest was heaving so Castiel’s pretty sure he didn’t actually mind. 

Dean pointed a glare at him and he reluctantly took hold of the headboard again, tensing up whenever Dean took his fingers out of himself and lubed Castiel up with the stuff still on his fingers. Dean shuffled backwards and put Castiel’s cock head at his entrance, and suddenly all there was was an insane tightness that stole all breath from Castiel’s chest. He forced himself to remember his own first time bottoming, and the discomfort and held still, every muscle in his body screaming at him to do the opposite. 

“Fuck.” Dean moaned long and loud, pushing down further, taking more of Cas and Jesus, he knew his boyfriend was well endowed but this felt endless. The stretch was there, ever present and just to this side of unpleasant, he winced and held still, slowing his pace and letting his body get used to the intrusion. He looked at Castiel, head thrown back and bottom lip in between his teeth, knuckles white around the slats. “You look good like this Cas.”

Castiel hummed, and opened one eye, “Yeah, you too.” He said in a strained voice. 

Dean grinned and started moving slowly, still getting used to the feeling of being split in half. Each drag against his walls made him shudder, and he was beginning to see why people enjoyed this so much when Castiel bucked his hips up and accidentally hit the spot inside him which turned him into a gibbering mess. 

“Shit-sorry baby-“

“Do it again.” Dean demanded, working back against Castiel’s first hesitant thrust and panting hotly into the open air. “Come on, harder Cas,” Dean and Castiel set up a rhythm, hard and quick and brilliant, hitting the spot every time and it’s just, not enough and Dean’s thighs burned, and he sobbed out desperate for relief as the pleasure spiraled higher and higher, release no where in sight. 

“Cas-help-I wanna come so badly-I can’t-I can’t-“

“Can I move?” Castiel said desperately, “Please, let me touch you.”

“Do it-do it-“

Castiel gripped Dean’s hips and rolled them so Dean was on the body, and then pried Dean’s thighs open and slipped back in easily. “I love you Dean.” He muttered as he thrust hard enough to that Dean was seeing stars, “Love you so fucking much.” He was gripping Dean’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises, and Dean whimpered desperately into the open air. 

“Touch yourself Dean, come on, I wanna see you.” Dean took hold of himself and his cock was so wet with pre-cum that he didn’t need any lube and it just took the briefest touch for Dean’s orgasm to shock him out of no where and he moaned brokenly, as his back bowed and Castiel mirrored him, whimpering as Dean tightened around him and stole the breath from his chest. It was like being submerged in a pool of water, but he could breathe and the water was made of fucking fireworks and fuck his metaphor was shit but oh god, he was suddenly incandescent and so was Dean and Christ, he loved him. 

He came too a minute later, lying on Dean’s chest, the other boy grinning like a maniac at the ceiling. 

“What?”

“You said you loved me.”

Castiel forced himself up onto his elbow so he could look the other man in the eye, “I did.” He said. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Of course I meant it! I love you, so much, and I’m sorry it took me so long to get here, but I realized like yesterday night, when I woke up and you were snoring and it just made me smile instead of wanting to hit you. I love you Dean Winchester, and when you’re close to me, I don’t know how to handle it, but it’s so good. It’s so good.”

Dean grinned at him, boyish and brilliant and Castiel thought of that day, a thousand fucking years ago, Dean casually suggesting they should have sex, to pass the time, because ‘I’m hot and you’re gay’ and he wouldn’t change a thing about how they got together, he wouldn’t change a fucking thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of a surprisingly quick project. I hope everyone enjoys this! Let me know in the comments!! 
> 
> -YtC

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two coming soon! Please read and review and let me know if you’re enjoying it :) happy holidays!
> 
> -YtC


End file.
